Faded Coat of Blue
by scarlett2112
Summary: A look at the Salvatore family circa 1863. While Colonel Salvatore is off to war, Elena manages the home front. (This is my first attempt at writing in third person POV.)
Elena is busy hanging the newly washed clothes on the line. Her children are playing in the yard, darting in and out from under the clothes. She warns them not to get the clothes dirty or they will be on the receiving end of the switch.

"Yes, mama," the twins squeal, immediately resuming their play but this time they stay clear of the clothesline.

"Henry, you keep an eye on your sisters," she tells him before picking up the empty basket and walking back into the house. Since she had some mending to do, she picks up her sewing basket and takes a seat near the window so she can better see what she's doing. Just as she's starting to place the first stitch, she hears a carriage pull up. Moments later she hears her daughters yell excitedly before she hears her brother in law, Stefan's voice. Putting her sewing aside, she walks outside to greet her guests.

"Well hello, Maggie," Stefan says happily, pulling her into his arms. After he sets her down, he picks up Maddie to give her some attention too.

"Where is Henry?" Caroline asks, looking around.

"He was right here. I told him to watch the girls," Elena remarks, her eyes scanning their property. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees him walking towards them to greet his aunt and uncle.

"Hi uncle Stefan," he says enthusiastically.

"Henry, how are you? Are you taking care of your mom and sisters like your dad asked?"

"I am. I shot a deer yesterday."

"He did indeed. The meat is already hanging," Elena adds, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Wow, I'm proud of you young man," Stefan remarks, smiling at the boy.

"Uncle Stefan, you're supposed to give me a piggyback ride," Maddie interrupts, pouting.

"What about Maggie? Who's going to give her a ride?"

"Auntie Caroline," Maggie chimes in, raising her arms for her aunt to pick her up.

"Alright, Maggie. Just a quick ride then Uncle Stefan and I need to talk to your mama, okay?"

Maggie thinks it over for a moment before bobbing her head up and down. Stefan helps lift Maggie onto his wife's shoulders before lifting Maddie onto his own. They bounce around the yard for a few minutes, the two girls laughing uproariously. After setting them down, Elena instructs Henry to help them wash their faces and hands while she leads their relatives into the house.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Elena asks after telling them to have a seat.

"I had business in the city and my beautiful wife wanted to come along, I thought we should stop in since Damon is gone." Stefan informs her.

"Have you heard anything from him?"

"Yes, Caroline. I got a letter from him a fortnight ago. He mentioned that the Twentieth Maine is marching towards a small town in Pennsylvania."

"Did he mention where?"

"No, Stefan. He didn't say the name of the place but he said that they were on their way to join up with General Meade and General Hancock."

"I do hope the war is over soon," Caroline adds, shaking her head."

"Absolutely Caroline, I long for the day when Damon can come home to stay. Are you going to spend the night with us?" Elena asks, standing up to add another log to the fire so she can make some supper for herself and her children.

"No, Elena. We have reservations in the city. We'll come through on the way home too. If that's okay?"

"Of course, Stefan. We look forward to it," she starts to say when Henry and her daughters step inside their cabin.

"Mama, me tired," Maddie yawns, rubbing her eyes with her little hands.

"You're tired because it's nap time. Come on, you too, Maggie. Let mama tuck you in."

"Okay mama," Maggie agrees, taking Elena's other hand. Leading them up the stairs, Elena lifts them onto their bed and covers them up. After pressing a kiss to each forehead, she goes back downstairs. Caroline and Stefan are standing at the door talking to her son.

"Well Elena, it's been lovely, we'll see you in a few days," Caroline says, pulling Elena in for a hug. Stefan steps close, placing a kiss to her cheek. Smiling at him, she and Henry walk them outside to their opulent carriage. After they step inside, their driver pulls on the horses reins. Elena and Henry watch while the carriage gets smaller and smaller as it disappears in the distance.

"I wish pa would come home," Henry laments, a sad smile on his face.

"Me too, Henry, me too," Elena agrees. Placing an arm over his shoulder the two of them go back inside the cabin.

* * *

By the time she has the children tucked into bed, Elena is tired herself. Yawning, she goes into her bedroom, puts on her dressing gown and crawls into bed. With her lamp still lit, she reaches to the letter that's safely stored in her beside table. With a hint of sadness, she opens it up to reread her husband's most recent dispatch.

 _Camp of the 20th Maine_

 _June 16th, 1863._

 _My dearest Elena._

 _There are indications that we shall move in a few days, perhaps even tomorrow. Lest I should not be able to write again, I feel compelled to write a few lines in the even that I shall be no more. I am ready and have no lack of confidence in, the cause in which I am engaged, and my courage does not halt or falter. I know how strongly America now leans upon the triumph of government, and how great a debt we owe to those who went before us through the blood and suffering of our Revolution. I am perfectly willing to lay down my life to help maintain the union and to pay that debt._

 _But my dear wife, when I know, that with my own joys, I lay down nearly all of yours and replace them in this life with cares and sorrow, I miss you, Elena. My darling wife and children, I love you with everything that I have and hold dear. But the love of country calls me to defend her. I cannot describe my feelings on this calm summer night, hundreds of men are sleeping nearby, many of them perhaps happening enjoying that last night on this earth. I fear that death is creeping behind me with his fatal dart._

 _A pure love of country and of the principles that I have often advocated before the people, and in the name of honor, I love more than I fear death. Elena, my darling, my love for you is deathless. It seems to bind me with mighty cables, that nothing but omnipotence can break and yet my love of country comes over me like a strong wind and bears me irresistibly on with all of those chains to the battlefield._

 _The memories of our blissful moments that I have spent with you are my most precious memories. I am forever grateful to God and you that I have enjoyed them for as long as I have. And as hard as it is for me to give those moments up and but the ashes the hopes of future years, when, God willing, we might still have lived and loved together and seen our beautiful children grow up to honorable adulthood around us._

 _I pray that I return, my dearest, Elena but please never forget how much I love you nor that when my last breath escapes me on the battle-field, it will whisper your name. If I must watch you from the heavens and hover near you while you buffet the storms with your precious little freight and wait with sad patience till we part no more when you rise to meet to meet me._

 _But Elena, my heart, my soul, if the dead can come back to this earth and flit unseen around those they loved, I shall always be near in the garish day and the darkest night amidst your happiest scenes and gloomiest hours always, always and if, Elena, you do not mourn me, think I am gone and wait for me, we shall meet again._

 _As for my little children, if they are to grow without a father's love and care, Little Maddie and Maggie are too young to remember me long and my blue-eyed Henry will my frolics with him among the dimmest memories of his childhood. And lastly, Elena. I have unlimited confidence in the love you have for our children and your wisdom to guide them the right way to develop their little characters. If I'm called to God's blessings, Elena, I'll wait for you there._

 _All my love, your faithful husband, Damon._

With tears pouring down her cheeks, Elena folds the letter up and tucks it in a safe place. After blowing out the candle, she lowers herself in bed and closes her eyes, dreaming of Damon the love of her life.

* * *

It's July 2nd, 1863. Independence day is just a couple of days away. The Twentieth Maine is near a little town in Pennsylvania, Gettysburg they're told is the name of the place. With General Longstreet's men prepared to attack, Colonel Chamberain's battalion, the twentieth Maine, was ordered up the hill known as Little Round Top. Damon stands beside Colonel Chamberlain when Colonel Strong Vincent orders us to 'Hold that ground at all hazards'. Nodding, they join the rest of the men to tell them what the mission here is, to defend this land at all costs.

"The rebels are stacking up on our left flank. We've got to follow them," Colonel Chamberlain explains pointing towards the little hill.

"Follow along men," Damon instructs, starting to lead the men up the side of Little Round Top. After they take their positions on the top of the hill, the rebel army starts to come up through the trees. The men take aim and fire, beating back the first wave. As the day wears on, the ammunition has been exhausted. Knowing that they have to hold this ground no matter the cost, Colonel Chamberlain orders the men to fix the bayonets. Soon the hillside echoes with the distinctive metallic click of hundreds of bayonets on rifle barrels. With a cheer, the 20th Maine rushes down the body-strewn slope.

With his bayonet in the air, Damon charges down the hill in swinging door type of motion. Suddenly he's thrown backwards, a burning pain erupting in his arm. Seeing the sleeve of his uniform begin to turn red, he uses his teeth to tear a piece of his shirt and wraps it around his arm to use as a tourniquet. Standing up, Damon picks up his gun and starts down the hill again to join the men.

The exhausted Alabamians were caught off guard by this audacious move and scattered. Those who ran eastward were caught in a hail of bullets from the 20th's detached company B, lying behind a stone wall about a hundred yards away. Confusion reigns as the 15th Alabama melted into the trees. Brandishing their bayonets, they run down the hill like a herd of wild cattle. By the time the day is over, the smell of gun powder and the stench of blood is thick in the air. Damon is exhausted as are the men and their superiors. The dead literally cover the ground, blood stands in puddles on the rocks. The ground too is soaked with the blood of as brave of men as ever fall on the red field of battle. When all is said and done, Damon and the men have captured four hundred prisoners including a number of officers.

Collapsing at the bottom of the hill, Damon is taken to the field hospital so his wounds can be attended to. The battle raged one more long day culminating with Pickett's Charge. On the third and final day of the long battle, it involved an infantry assault of approximately fifteen thousand Confederate soldiers going against Union Major General George Meade's troops' position along Cemetery Ridge, manned by some six thousand five hundred Federal troops. The assault took nine brigades of Confederate soldiers over three-quarter mile of open ground. Susceptible to cannon fire the entire time, the ill-fated assault resulted in over six thousand Confederate casualties and marked the end of the battle as well as Lee's last invasion of the north. By the time the final count of the casualties is released, the number of dead is over fifty one thousand souls in a mere three days of fighting.

With his arm barely on the mend, Damon and a handful of other wounded officers are given a short furlough. Although weak from blood loss, Damon packs his satchel, jumps on his horse and begins the long ride home, his singular purpose to get home to his bride, Elena and their three beautiful children.

* * *

Henry is outside cutting some wood for the fireplace. Setting the axe down, he wipes his brow. As he scans the distance, he sees a lonely rider on a horse, slowly closing the distance between them. His eyes pop wide open when the man gets close enough for him to recognize. Without wasting even a moment, he screams for his mother and sisters to come outside.

"Hurry mama, it's Pa. Pa is home," he screams excitedly, running down the dirt road to meet Damon.

"Pa, you're hurt," he remarks as soon as he sees the bloodied fabric covering Damon's left arm.

"I'll be alright Henry. It's good to see you, boy."

"You too, Pa. I missed you."

"Where's your mama?"

"She's right here," Elena squeals, running to meet him, Maggie and Maddie following behind as fast as their little legs will carry them.

"Papa," they squeal. When they get a little too close to the horse, Elena grabs their hands, telling them to keep away from the horse's legs. With their homestead only a short distance away, Damon dismounts the horse. Stooping down, he gives his son and his daughters hugs with his good arm. When he stands up again, he pulls Elena to him and gives her a mighty kiss. It's been almost a year since the last time he's been home.

"How long do you get to stay home, pa?" Henry asks, taking the reins and pulling the horse as they walk the rest of the way to their house.

"I have to report back in three weeks, Henry," Damon answers him. Turning to look at his wife, he smiles sadly because although he's happy to be home, he dreads the day that he'll have to saddle up and depart once more.

"Papa, can you carry me?" Maddie asks, pulling on Damon's pant leg.

"Sure, little girl," Damon smiles, picking her up with his good arm. She gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek then wraps her tiny little arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Miss Maddie," Damon says, loving being able to hold his little girl in his arm.

"Me too, papa," Maggie pouts. Shaking her head, Elena picks her up just before they reach the house. Once inside, Damon steps stoops down to let Maddie scoot out of his embrace. After getting on his knees, Damon motions for Maggie to come to him. Hurrying over to her papa, she wraps her little arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. He presses a soft kiss to her hair and gives her a firm hug before letting her go. Standing up, he puts his sword on the mantle so their little girls won't hurt themselves.

"Can I look at it, papa?" Henry asks, his eyes wide, a glint of the cold silver reflecting off of his eyes as he looks at his father's sword.

"Yes, but be very careful and put it back when you're done," Damon cautions. Nodding that he understands, Henry carefully pulls it off the mantle and runs his fingers over the shiny steel of the blade.

"Ouch," he yelps, staring at the blood pooling on his index finger. Damon walks over to his son, takes the sword from Henry's hands and puts it back safely on the mantle. Taking his hankerchief from his pocket, Damon holds it tight for a few minutes till the bleeding stops. Fortunately for Henry, the cut is only deep enough to cause it to bleed.

"Damon, you must be tired," Elena remarks. With gentle hands, she helps him remove his coat. Seeing his blood stained uniform shirt, she also takes care to help him remove it. Seeing that his bandages are dirty, Elena goes outside to get some water to boil so she can clean his wounds and apply fresh dressings.

"What happened here?" Elena asks, running her fingers carefully along the soiled bandages.

"You've heard of the battle at Gettysburg, Pennsylvania?"

"Yes. Is that where you were, Damon?" Elena asks, feeling a bit of panic twist inside her belly. "When Stefan and Caroline came, he mentioned the battle and how General Meade caused General Lee to retreat. Stefan said that there were tens of thousands of casualties. Oh my God, Damon, I can't believe you were there and somehow survived. Thank the Lord," she adds, her voice a whisper.

"It was a nightmare, but I'm here with you now. I survived," Damon says reassuringly, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How do you get over seeing such carnage, Damon?" Elena asks, a hint of anxiety in her voice. Carefully she removes his wraps so as not to cause him any unnecessary pain.

"I'll have nightmares about it till the end of my days, Elena. The hillside was littered with the bodies, blood was everywhere," Damon whispers so as not to scare their children. As soon as the water boils, Elena takes some clean dressing to rewrap his arm. Pulling her into his arms, Damon kisses her as if it's the last time.

"Now you go sit down over there and rest," Elena demands, pointing at the chair. Saluting her, Damon laughs then does as he's told. Not but mere moments later, the twins climb onto his lap. Maggie hands him a book. Damon can't believe how something so simple as reading a story to his daughters feels so perfect in this moment. While Damon reads, Henry helps his mother make supper. After they all eat and the children are in bed, Elena takes her husband's arm and leads him to their bedroom.

With trembling hands, she helps Damon to undress. Elena can't understand why she feels nervous. This is her husband she's with, the love of her life and the father of her children. Maybe it's because it's been so long since they've been able to be together intimately. Hoping to soothe her nerves, Damon reaches up to cup her face to reassure her that he understands. Nodding, Elena starts to take her own clothes off. As soon as she slips off her pantalets, Damon offers her his hand and they crawl into bed.

"Damon, we have to be quiet. Elena cautions, explaining that she doesn't want the children to hear them. Damon nods then leans up on his good elbow to place a tentative kiss on his wife's mouth. Sighing with delight, Elena threads her fingers into his unruly raven colored locks. She has missed being able to run her fingers through his hair and over the taut muscles of his smooth chest. Unable to contain himself after being without her for so long, he pulls her flush against his chest, dropping a heady kiss to her lips. Knowing that Damon is in pain, his arms swollen and red, she prods him onto his back. With a smile on her face, she drops a kiss to his nipples, using her tongue to tease them. With her mouth engaged, she wraps her hand around Damon's manhood, squeezing and pulling till he's biting on his lower lips to keep himself from groaning aloud. Using all of his strength, Damon removes her hand and gently rolls her on her side. Because his arm is hindered, its motion limited, Damon moves his body so Elena's back is flush against his chest. Needing help, he asks her to lift her left leg over his hip, opening herself up to him.

Even though it's painful, Damon wants to feel his wife's desire so he gingerly pushes one finger and then two inside of her core. Feeling that she's ready for him despite the many months since they've been able to couple, Damon strokes her till he sees her biting her own lip. The rhythm of her heaving breasts is almost hypnotic to him. Unable to contain himself any longer, Damon removes his fingers and pushes his manhood inside of her. They both sigh softly, pausing to enjoy the feeling of being one with the other again. When Damon hears her start to whimper, he raises up, carefully turning her face with his hands. Seeing her tears is more painful to Damon than the bullet that tore up his arm.

"It's okay Elena. I'm here. This is real. This is the two of us," Damon says softly, planting a kiss to the spot between her shoulder blades. Not wanting to wait another millisecond, Damon starts to move enjoying the push and pull of their love making. He feels so much love for her in this moment that he feels that his heart will burst with happiness. Due to their time apart, it takes no time at all for Damon to release, Elena following right after with a cry of Damon's name on her lips. Feeling his chest bursting with love, Damon will never get over how sweet it sounds to hear her utter his name during the lovemaking. After repeatedly professing his love, Damon pulls out of her body, immediately missing her warmth. After wrapping his good arm around her, they both close their eyes and fall into slumber.

* * *

"Papa, do you gots to go?" Maggie asks, sticking her thumb in her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, baby girl, papa has to go back. You and Maddie have to be good for mama, okay?"

"We will, papa," Maddie cries, clinging to his leg. With his arm sufficiently healed, Damon has to return to the Army of the Potomac to rejoin his men.

"Henry, you take care of your mama and your sisters. You've done a splendid job so far," Damon tells his son, draping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"I will papa. Please come home safely," Henry pleads, tears forming in his own eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to make it back to all of you," Damon tells them. Stooping down, he opens his arms and gives each of his little girls a goodbye hug and kiss. So they can say goodbye to each other, Elena asks Henry to take the girls back to the house. After one last hug for each and an additional handshake for Henry, the kids say goodbye then scurry off to play.

Without wasting what few moments they have left, Damon pulls her into a heady kiss, a kiss that will take him into the next world if need be. Professing his eternal love and devotion, Damon gives Elena one more blistering kiss and a tight hug. Smiling sadly, Damon mounts his horse and waves goodbye. With tears falling down her cheeks, Elena watches till he's no longer even a speck in the distance. Praying that she hasn't seen the last of him, Elena dries her tears and goes back to the house to bake some bread.

* * *

Six years later:

"Mama, come quick," Henry yells, his voice full of wonder.

"What is it, Henry?" Elena asks, stepping into the attic to join her son.

"Look, mama. It's papa's coat from the war," he says, running his fingers along the tattered faded blue coat. Kneeling beside him, Elena's breath hitches when she looks more closely at the shabby blood-stained garment. Knowing that it's her husband's blood makes her stomach twist painfully. Reaching into the old, ornate cedar chest, Elena pulls out a parcel of letters, carefully tied together that Damon had lovingly sent to her. Holding them to her chest, she can't seem to halt the tears that begin to form in her eyes.

"What are those, mama?"

"They're letters that your papa sent. He missed so much," Elena whispers, feeling moisture begin to trail down her cheeks.

"Mama, I didn't mean to make you cry," Henry says, giving his mother a sad smile.

"Oh Henry, your father's memories could never be sad for me. Damon has brought so much happiness into my life. From the moment, I met him, I knew he was the one. Every time we would receive correspondence from him, we were so happy. Remember, I'd read the letters to you when they arrived?" Elena reminisces, clutching the letters to her chest.

"The war seems so long ago but so many families were irreparably torn apart. It's hard to even comprehend the carnage, over six hundred thousand brave souls died," Elena says sadly, more to herself than to Henry.

"Can we read one?"

"Of course," Elena says, carefully untying the packet. Thumbing through the small stack of letters, Elena picks out one of them, setting the rest down. With gentle hands, she takes the letter out of its envelope. Carefully unfolding it, she runs her fingers over her husband's handwriting. Memories of Damon fill her heart and her mind.

 _Dearest Elena,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and the children well. We're close to engaging the enemy again, my love. We have to start moving again in a few minutes so I sadly must make this short. Please tell the children that I love them with all my heart, as I do you my dear wife. If I should not see you again, please know that wherever I may go when I leave this world, you and our children will always be in my heart and in my soul._

 _With much love and devotion, your faithful husband, Damon._

With her eyes still moist, Elena folds the letter and puts it back in its envelope. Carefully she places the stack of letters in the corner of the cedar chest beneath Damon's sword, scabbard and his sash. Picking up the sash, she presses it to her nose, smiling when she can still detect a hint of him in the fabric. After fingering the fringe for a moment, she folds the sash and puts it back, using it to cover the letters.

"Look mama, here's a picture of papa with General Grant," Henry gushes, the pride he has in his father evident by the look in his eyes.

"Your papa was with him when General Lee surrendered at Appomattox Courthouse in Virginia."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another day. Come let's pick this stuff up. Henry, please pile some things on top of it because I don't want your little sisters to get into it and ruin your father's letters," Elena asks, giving her son's shoulder a squeeze. Suddenly they're interrupted by raucous laughter, hearing it all the way upstairs in the attic where she and Henry are.

"That's Millie," Henry remarks, closing the chest.

Elena smiles, remembering the little surprise that arrived nine months after Damon departed on that lonely morning. One of the local ladies helped her with the birth. Henry, Maggie and Maddie were delighted to have a new baby sister. Because the army of the Potomac was constantly on the move, Elena had no way to tell him about their newest arrival until he was able to come home. Stunned didn't begin to cover the shock that washed over Damon's face when she laid little Amelia Jane, nicknamed Millie, in his arm. She was almost a year old before Damon ever even knew of her existence. Shaken from her reverie by a nudge from Henry, Elena smiles at him.

"I'll go downstairs to see what mischief she's gotten into this time." Picking up her dress so she doesn't trip on it, Elena walks down the stairs.

"Mama, mama," Millie squeals as soon as she sees Elena.

"Why are you screaming, Millie?"

"Papa is tickling me," Millie tells her, running into her arms.

"Millie are you telling on your papa?" Damon asks, walking into the house. Although he did make it home from the war, it wasn't without casualty. Damon was shot again, this time losing his left arm to amputation. Nearly dying from fever and infection, somehow he survived. Sadly, he still has nightmares of that day on Little Round Top, his terrified screams often filling the night air. All Elena can do in those moments is hold him close and tell him that he's safe and loved till he wakes up. Damon's commander, Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, won the newly minted Congressional Medal of Honor for his heroics at Gettysburg that day. Damon happened to be near Gettysburg when President Lincoln arrived to dedicate the battlefield for posterity. Damon himself was able to shake the President's hand after he delivered his famed Gettysburg Address.

"Mama, can we go outside and play some more?" Maggie asks, grabbing Millie's hand.

"Yes, but you stay where mama and papa can see you," Elena tells them, her voice firm in its conviction. Walking over to her husband, Elena laces her fingers with his hand, leading him outside. Walking over to the bench that Henry built with his father's help, they sit down and watch their children frolic in the grass. Lifting his arm to drape around his wife's shoulder, Damon pulls her close and presses a kiss to her temple. Feeling happy and content, Elena watches him watch their children. With admiration in her eyes and her heart full of love, Elena realizes that she has everything she could possibly ever want, right now, right here and in their own little piece of paradise.

* * *

 _Thank you so much, Eva, for helping me with this. Love you so much._

 _I hope you enjoyed my little exercise in writing in third person. Please let me know what you think. I have another short story coming in third person. Watch for 'The Dating Game' to post soon._

 _I know there's not really a plot to this, it's more of look at the Salvatore family circa 1863 and beyond. Yes, I know I made Damon a Colonel in the Federal army as opposed to the Confederacy but I'm a northerner._

 _I did post the final chapter of 'Dig'. I will be posting the final chapter of 'Angels Fall' sometime this week. 'Nothing Left to Fear' and 'Turn the Page' are in progress._

 _I used a search engine and typed in letters from Civil War soldiers to their wives to use as guide for Damon's battlefield letters._

 _I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Please click the review button._

 _Have a fabulous day and thank you all again._


End file.
